Killjoys reboot
by Z-Man153
Summary: Deep in the inked files of ONI there is records of a group, an elite group of soldiers that take the missions that the most of the UNSC would deem suicidal, containing either former war criminals, POWs turned allies, or UNSC soldiers deemed too dangerous to be allowed in standard fire teams by ONI, they are the ones ONI call when headhunters aren't enough. They are The Killjoys


**First things first this is not the same story this is a hard reboot with a different story, there may be mentions of passed events that would of happened in the original version of the story minus some plot points and characters that I will be abandoning due to them breaking halo lore. Now that that's out of the way enjoy**

Heavy footsteps could be heard as the large figure of a spartan II walked through the halls of the Strident-class cruiser, his green outdated Mk. IV Mjolnir powered assault armor marked with numerous dents and signs of repair the number 153 marked on his right breast in white paint, the helmet that had a large crack covering the right side of the visor was held in his prosthetic left hand leaving his face exposed. His face was heavily scared with his left eye blind, his graying goatee outlined the stoic expression he held as he walked onto the bridge of the ship and made his way to the captain of the vessel.

"you wanted to see me sir," the spartan asked as he stands at attention.

"That I did Spartan, I just got contacted by ONI it seem they have a mission for us," the captain states turning towards the soldier.

"What kind of mission?" The spartan asked as he reached into a pouch and retrieved a pack of cigarettes putting one in his mouth before grabbing a flip lighter and lighting it.

The captain glares at the spartan if it was any other soldier, he would have asked him to put the cigarette out, but the captain knew better, if he were to ask any soldier on any other ship they would comply but there was a reason the soldiers on this ship were here, they all had their reasons, wether they were war criminals trying to earn their freedom, untrustworthy POWs turned ally, or soldiers that were just too dangerous to be put in groups with normal soldiers, the spartan in front of him was no different. The man was named Isaac and he was a spartan II defect, being one of the 33 to have "died" during augmentation only to be revived and re-augmented at a later date, the revival process combined with both the second set of augmentations and the short time of brain death caused him to have a short temper and a habit of talking back to his superiors, in one case even shattering a superior officer's arm when they threatened to have him court-martialed for insubordination. The captain looked at the spartan as he smoked his cigarette and sighed before turning to the holo-table behind him.

"Elaine bring up the data," at the captains command the gold holographic figure of a small girl appeared on the table she appeared to be of the age of 13, she had straight long hair that reached her mid back and sheets dressed in a white sun dress.

"Right away captain," she said with a curt bow before vanishing being replaced with a the image of an area of space and an astroid belt circle around a dead planetoid.

"We have gotten reports of ships vanishing in this area of space and have the right to assume that it may be a covenant splinter group," the captain explains resting his hands on the table as he talks, "ONI wants you to take a four to five man team, find out what is happening, and put a stop to it."

"Why not send a group of headhunters?" Isaac asks looking at the image in front of him.

"They did, at 13:00 hours three two man groups were sent into the area, at 13:21 all communication was lost and all teams are assumed MIA."

Isaac looks at the image as he takes a long final drag of his cigarette before putting out the butt in the palm of his prosthetic hand, "when do we leave?"

"You have 2 hours to pull together a team, am I correct to assume you have men already in mind?"

"You are."

"Then you are dismissed."

Isaac made his way into the hanger that a single pelican sat in the middle of, as he was greeted by the sight of three ODSTs watching a fourth who held a throwing knife aimed at an empty crate with a crude target painted on it, the target had three other knives imbedded into it, presumably thrown by the other three soldiers, the ODST gives Isaac a quick glance before he throws the knife imbedded it into the center of the target, he turns to the others chuckling as he collects credits from the other three, "better luck next time fellas," he says pocketing the cash before picking up his helmet and walking towards Isaac, "heya pops what's the word?"

"Jaison must you always swindle money out of the new recruits?"

"Ah I like to think of it as a learning experience."

Isaac raises an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"Never bet against me when it comes to knives."

Issac looks at Jaison, his hair was in a high and tight style leaving hair only on the top of his head he had blue eyes with a small scar on his left eyebrow, he had a scar going from his right cheekbone down to just under his jawline, he had a soft face with the slight stubble he was wearing a modified version of the close quarters variant of ODST armor with olive highlights instead of the standard red, it had knives attached under the forearms, on his chest piece had the iconic sword and shield emblem of the killjoys that had been faded over time, Isaac observes the young second lieutenant before sighing, "we have a mission find Theodore and Edison and have them here in an hour, I am going to get 223"

"You getting loco?" Jaison asked his face growing serious as he looked at the the older soldier, "he's still in the brig from last time."

"Jacob's one of the best sniper's we have, and where we're headed we're going to need a good set of eyes on our back."

"As long as you know what your doing, I'll get gunner and techy, see you in an hour," Jaison gives a half-assed salute before running off to find the two other soldiers.

* * *

The cell was dark but even though no light entered the cell it's occupant showed no sign that it bothered him as he sat nude on the metal cot in the middle of the room with only the sound of his own breathing filling the darkness. the sound of the cell door opening accompany the light that floods the once dark room exposing the heavily augmented and paper white body of the the imprisoned Spartan II. he shows no reaction to the blinding light as he slowly raises his gaze to the Silhouette of the one who opened his cell before speaking in a dry gravelly voice, "Isaac."

Isaac walks into the room and tosses a helmet at the man who catches it effortlessly, "get up Jacob, we have work to do."

Jacob looks at the helmet in his hands, it was a heavily modified version of an old prototype of the now standard mark VI Gen 2 Mjolnir armor known as Fenrir, he rotates the helmet putting it on as he feels the sting of the prototype suit's unstable combat AI humming in the back of his mind as he turns to look at Isaac, "where do you need us?"

* * *

An hour later the group had resembled in the hanger, Jaison sat next to the two other ODSTs one had a large frame and wore full black armor with a red skull painted over the visor of his helmet with heavy platting on his chest arms and legs, if it wasn't for his size he could be mistaken for a spartan, on his back he had a twin barrel SPNKR rocket launcher and in his hand he held a SAW assault weapons platform and at his side was a large hardcase filled with extra munitions, the other was more lanky he wore a light gray recon variant of standard ODST armor but his helmet was heavily modified having cut a large chunk out of the left side of his visor and replacing it with an adjustable magnification lens with a built in camera system, on his wrist he had a tactical pad that he was currently typing on, at his side he had a M7 submachine gun and a M6C/SOCOM magnum pistol.

"Everyone pack it up," Isaac says as he and Jacob who was now in full mjolnir armor and a sniper on his back join the group, "onto the pelican we have work to do."

"Yes sir," came the unified response from the group before Jaison begins yelling commands.

"You heard Pops pack it up, Gunner if I find out a single round of ammunition was left behind I'll have them put you on hull duty, Techy you can search through you data links some other time come on Killjoys let's move!"

Jacob watches the seen, "the second lieutenant certainly has come into his own."

Isaac nods and he checks a MA5 assault rifle before donning his cracked helmet, "Jaison has shown much improvement as of late, We'll need his quick thinking if we want to get through this,"

"And you are certain of this how?"

The Spartan turns to his Brother in arms as he primes the weapon, "call it a hunch."

**As usual comment, critique, tell me what you liked and what you didn't**

**And as always**

**Stay Swifty my friends**

**Z-man out**


End file.
